It is known to provide a hockey stick handle made of a core of low density and weaker wood and opposite outer laminations of high density and stronger wood adhered against the opposite sides of the core.
It has been a practice so far to merge the thickness of the handle with the thickness of the blade at the spliced joint between the two by removing the wood from the opposite lateral sides of the assembly. The lateral tapering of the handle towards the blade was thus achieved by reducing the thickness of the outer laminations. The corresponding end of the handle was thus made unnecessarily too weak.
It is also known to provide a handle for a hockey stick made of a core reinforced on opposite sides with longitudinally-extending fibers, such as fiberglass fibers, which are adhered to the wooden core by an epoxy glue. However, such an epoxy glue is about ten times as expensive as conventional wood glue, and its use is furthermore prohibited in certain countries, because it is a health hazard to workers.